1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a support arm capable of adjusting the viewing angle of a monitor remotely and/or automatically to allow a viewer to watch the monitor more comfortably at the desired viewing angle.
2. General Background
Flat screen monitors such as computer monitors and plasma televisions (collectively referred to as “monitor(s)”) are becoming popular because they can be mounted onto a wall to save floor space and for their aesthetically pleasing appearance. In particular, monitors are generally mounted to a wall with a mechanical support arm then fixed in a desired orientation to maximize the viewing angle of the monitor. To later adjust the viewing angle of the monitor, however, a viewer generally tilts the monitor manually to a new viewing angle so that the viewer may more comfortably view the monitor from a different location. For instance, a monitor may be fixed to a wall in a family room to allow the family members or one viewer to view the monitor at the desired viewing angle. As the viewer moves from one area to another area, such as from the family room to the kitchen, the viewer may not be able to view the monitor. In addition, in situations where the monitor is mounted in a remote location or high above the floor, it may be inconvenient for the viewer to adjust the viewing angle of the monitor. As such, there is a need for adjusting the viewing angle of a monitor so that a viewer may view the monitor comfortably from a variety of locations.